


However Long

by Dirty_Corza



Series: I Will Always [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Watson is John Winchester, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve-year-old Sam gets up the nerve to tell his father something doesn't feel right. John finds a solution that works for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Long

“Dad, can I, can I talk with you?” Sam was just twelve years old when he came up to John with the most serious expression on his face. Of course, at twelve, Sam was still Samantha, wearing dresses, being called she, not he. But that was the year it all changed. 

“Sure thing, Sammy, what about?” John had paused his cleaning, laying the gun on the table to pull his growing daughter into his arms.

“I don’t know- That is… I don’t feel like a girl, dad. I’m not…” Sam sighed, his mind clearly troubled by whatever he was trying to say. “My body doesn’t feel… Right.”

John was silent for a moment, looking in the face of his daughter -though he suspected this could be one of the last times he saw Sam like this.

“You know, Sam, I think this summer would be a good time to visit your aunt Harry. She’d probably be able to help you figure out what’s going on. How’s that sound? A little vacation from the road, time without Dean and I. And hopefully when the vacations over, you’ll find a way to feel right about yourself, hm?”

Sam nodded, leaning in to kiss his father’s cheek softly. That sounds good, dad. Real good.” With a smile, he hopped down, turning to run back outside where he and Dean were playing vampire hunters on the motel lawn.

After watching them for a few moments, reassuring himself that they were safe, John picked up his phone, dialing a number he hadn’t often used in the years since Mary’s death. “Harry? I’ve got a favor to ask you. It’s about Sam, she’s having, well, issues similar to yours. No, not the same one’s. I just… Yes. All fine, I know. I want to make sure she knows too. … Yes. That’s why I want to ask you to take her for the summer. If she can talk to you about it, you can call me and I can prepare Dean for whatever’s needed. … Yes, well, I don’t want a repeat of what happened with Lucy. I will not be like our father, Harry. I won’t do that to my little girl. … Of course even if I find out I have two sons when summer’s over. Just, help Sam with this, please Harry? … Thank you.”


End file.
